Power Rangers Mukashi Mission
Power Rangers Mukashi Mission 'is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''seventeenth season of Super Sentai. It is based on Japanese Folklore. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 17 Original airing: 1989 Previous: Power Rangers Card Clan Next: Power Rangers Rescue Rush Synopsis Just like the rest of the world, the Japanese have folktales and legends. Three special people are about to learn a great secret...all of those folktales really happened! An ancient force of darkness is on the rise, and the chosen ones must wield the mystical Shinobi Stars to save Japan and the world. Together, they are...''Power Rangers Mukashi Mission! Rangers Main: Mukashi Mission Rangers * Ryu Ryu is the Red Ranger. He is heroic. He embodies Momotaro. His Legend Power is Lion Legs, where his lower body turns into a Xiezhi that breaths fire. His actor would be Jordan Fisher. * Karai Karai is the Blue Ranger. She is a princess. He embodies Kaguya Kime. Her Legend Power is Princess Hair, where her hair grows very long and controls lunar energy. Her actress would be Kira Kosarin. * Hanzo Hanzo is the Yellow Ranger. He is an old man. He embodies Kanasaka Jiisan. His Legend Power is Branch Arms, where his hands turn into leaves and he can control roots. * Ishikawa Ishikawa is the Crimson Ranger. He is smart. He embodies the Kitsune. His Legend Power is Fox Tails, where he grows nine tails and can teleport. * Taiki Taiki is the Navy Ranger. He is a trickster. He embodies the Tanuki. His Legend Power is Raccoon Wings, where his underarms expand and he can fly. Allies * Amaterasu Villains * Emporer Sutoku Emporer Sutoku is an evil Tengu bent on conquering the world. He is vengeful, wishing to do what he never could as a man. He is the only person in the universe that is not afraid of Shuten-Doji. * Shuten-Doji Shuten-Doji is an oni who is so feared people refer to to him as "The Dreaded Oni" just to avoid speaking his name. He loves violence and constantly goes after the rangers just to have "fun" as he puts it. The key to defeating him is to not be afraid of him, which is easier said then done. * Tamamo Tamamo is a nine-tailed kitsune. She is a trickster who loves ruining days whenever she can. * Kunundums Monsters The monsters of this series are based on different yokai. * '''Gashadokuro Gashadokuro is a skeleton monster. * Kamaitachi He is able to shoot cutting wind. * Tsuchigumo He has control of rock and stone. * Ittan-Momen He has wrapped up paper. * Yuki-Onna He has control over ice. Arsenal Shinobi Stars Shuriken Watch A wrist morpher. To activate, place the Star on it and spin. Ninja Blade Ninja Bike Shinobi H'wacha(Team Attack) Megazords * Izanagi Megazord * Shintoshu Megazord Episodes # Fighting with the Stars # Requiem For A Cream # Ice Ice Baby # Requiem for a Cream # The Lucky Monster # The Princess Bride # Oops-A-Navy Kunai Sentai Denshouger https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759075/Kunai-Sentai-DENSHOUGER